The invention relates to hand-held telecommunication products, such as cellular telephones, and concerns a removable grip and protective casing specially adapted for use therewith.
Hand-held telecommunication products, such as cellular telephones or radios are in widespread use. These portable devices typically have a smooth plastic molded housing which is held with one hand during use. The housing has a front operational face with sensorial features with which the user interfaces, such as a mouthpiece, speaker or earpiece, and push buttons, an opposed back face, and housing walls between the front and back faces. The design of the devices and the housing material involved can make grippability problematic, and also make the devices prone to becoming scratched or scratching the surfaces on which the device is set. In order to curb such instances, a previously known accessory item sold for use with cellular telephones or other electronic telecommunication products has been a leather case or "boot" designed for a glove-like fit on the product housing, overlying, in whole or in part, both faces and the walls of the product. Such boots require some free space on the front face of the product which can be covered over by the boot material. Such boots are difficult for the user to remove, if desired.